Welcome to my Life
by RussleKun
Summary: In which Soubi finally marks Ritsuka...


**A/N: Thanks everyone for being patient. I might not finish this in time because I have a kinda big English project due soon, so I should really be working on that right now. Well, anyway, here's letter W!**

**Also, this is my first time writing for these two, so sorry if it's any sort of bad, but I think I know their characters pretty well. But, please tell me if I'm wrong with there characters any!**

-Soubi's POV-

I sighed quietly, almost inaudibly. My hand found it's way to my forehead as I took a seat on the city bus. This wasn't exactly my normal use of transportation. I didn't like city buses, but I was far too tired to walk back.

Too tired, and way too sexually frustrated.

Ritsuka had always been a tease, even without meaning to be. Even when he was trying his best to be reserved, he was still irresistible. I nibbled my lip slightly. The passionate kisses I gave him every time I saw him didn't exactly help my position. He would always run off before I could do anything else. I loved it when he ran from me though.

I tried not to let my thought stir too much from thinking about my forceful kisses. No good would come from having a… _problem, _while on the bus. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else, but the thought still managed to worm their way out.

I wanted to fuck him. Hard. To pound into him.

I longed to see him crying out my name in pain or in pleasure.

And I always got what I wanted.. One way or another.

I stood and pulled the yellow string to request the bus to stop. As soon as the doors open, I jumped off and rushed to find Ritsuka, whom was most likely sitting at home.

My feet took me straight there. I paced past the gate way and to his door. My hand raised in a fist, ready to knock before I stopped at the call of my name. "Soubi, what are you doing here?"

Pausing, I let my hand drop. I turned to face my lovely Ritsuka. His ears pressed against his head, as if trying to hide from me, and I couldn't help a smirk. "I came to see you," I replied, reaching out for him.

He slowly stepped aside to avoid my hand. "Well, I'm tired and can't mess around with you tonight. Besides, my mom's home," he murmured, trying to reserve himself.

I licked my lips. "Well, I'm certainly in no mood to mess around either," I said, seizing his wrist and switching the positions. Now his back was pressed firmly against the door with me hovering over him.

Ritsuka froze, his gaze straight ahead at my chest. His head slowly lifted up to meet with my heated gaze. He noticeably swallowed, and I was unsure of whether or not he actually knew the position he was in right now.

He opened his mouth to speak my name and half a plea for me to stop doing something, but I didn't let him finished. I pressed my lips firmly and roughly over his, sliding my tongue through to ravish his mouth. I pinned on of his hands to the door and let the other come around to stroke and caress his head and ears. They flickered, and I smirked, capturing his tongue in between my teeth and giving a light suck on the soft tip of it.

A gasp parted his lips a tiny bit more as I continued the suckling motion. His hand pushed lightly at my chest, unsure, almost. It was undoubtedly perfect. I loved it.

My knee spread his thighs out a tiny bit. I deepened the kiss, letting my hair fall over my shoulders and shroud him from view. He made a small sound of protest, wriggling and trying to get me to release my grip on his captivated hand.

Gradually, I pulled back from the kiss and smiled sharply down at him. His ears pressed against his head as he met my gaze with wide, doubting eyes. His cheeks had turned a dark shade of rose. I loved this new expression. Of course, I loved all of his expressions. I leaned down to him, and he shuddered-perhaps flinched-back a little. "S-stop," he murmured, then took in a sharp breath as my teeth gently met with one of his ears.

I nibbled on the fuzzy appendage atop his head. He mewled out softly, struggling ceasing for a time before he shook his head quickly. "What are y-you doing?" he snapped, trying to appear firm. But of course, I saw through it. Before I was able to answer, he continued. "We're on the porch!" He hissed.

I blinked, then smirked a little. "Shall we take it inside then?" I asked, leaning in close so that our noses met.

Ritsuka's cheeks heated even more. Warmth almost radiated off of them. "That's! Not what I was implying! My mother's home!" he hissed out slightly louder.

I couldn't help a soft chuckle. He was so cute when flustered. "So then, you'd rather go to my place to do this?" I breathed the question out softly against his ear, and it flickered again.

"I wasn't saying that either!"

The black haired boy yelped when I picked him up in my arms. He squirmed around, but I stubbornly started walking off with him. "P-put me d-down!" he stuttered.

"I just love the way you haven't told me you absolutely have no interest of doing anything with me," I spoke finally. And this was true. He had yet to say he flat out didn't want to do things with me.

Out of the corner of my eye, he appeared to be nibbling his lip. "Ooh, you went silent. Was I right?" I asked him, and he shoved roughly at my chest, though still stayed silent.

I let out another simple laugh.

As soon as the door to my home shut, I set Ritsuka down and devoured his lips once more. I pinned him beneath me to the door once more and placed my hands at his hips. His arms remained at his sides, hand firmly clenched together and nails gently digging against his palms.

I pulled shortly. I could tell neither of us had the desire to do it standing up and against the door. Taking his hand in mine, I led him down the hall and stopped at a door, opening it to reveal my room. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed his ears flicker again and his tail curl some. I reached my hand out and lightly grabbed his tail. He gave a visible shudder, trying to move to the side but only succeeding in catching himself on the frame of the doorway. I blinked curiously at the reaction, then stroked it again. His lips parted, cheeks turning scarlet as he gripped the doorway. "How lewd…" I murmured.

Ritsuka let out a quiet whimper. "S-Soubi… S-stop…" he whined, nibbling his lip and clenching his knees together.

I chuckled softly. "You have such erotic reactions," I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

Suddenly I pulled back, picking him up and walking him over to the bed. In one swift movement, Ritsuka was beneath me with his hands at his chest and his knees clenched together. His ears pressed against his head and his tail stuck close to his body as if to avoid contact. I gave a seductive smile at this and leaned down, brushing my lips over his forehead. He reclined from the action at first, then settled in to the gentle contact. "Ritsuka… I'm going to have you. Now."

Ritsuka's ears gave a quick tremble as he looked at me with confused eyes. "What…?" he questioned. He must have had some idea of what I meant because his cheeks were still pink.

I didn't take the time to answer the question. Instead I pressed my lips to his neck, which was warm and soft. Ritsuka froze, then made a small motion as if to get away. I continued slowly up to his jaw line before letting my tongue flicker out and trace it to his ear lobe. I felt him arch and give a small shudder. It was pure bliss.

As I pulled back to look at him, he looked away. I could see his face had turned a nice shade of dark crimson. I smirked a little. "I'm going to continue," I warned softly and slid my hand up his shirt.

Ritsuka gasped as my cool hands slid up his stomach from the belt line of his pants. He pulled down on his shirt, he gaze returning and meeting mine. He was nibbling on his lip. I blinked, then nibbled lightly on his lip before turning it into a kiss. He made a small sound, almost inaudible. I felt his mouth open hesitantly and slipped my tongue through. I sought out his tongue, and as the muscles met I felt him shiver beneath me.

The black haired boy let his hands release their hold on his shirt and allowed my fingers to dance up to his chest. They flickered over a bud, and he arched. The kiss broke as he made another, louder sound. I paused at the reaction and stared at Ritsuka in surprise. He stared back in shock and clamped his hands over his mouth. My expression softened after a moment. "How cute," I murmured, nuzzling his cheek before lightly pinching it.

"Nngh~!" he made another soft sound with his hands still covering his mouth.

I could feel the blood start to run south just from hearing him.

I let out a quite laugh. "Ritsuka, you're so cute," he purred out, moving my other set of fingers against the ignored nipple. I started rubbing both of them in unison.

He let out a soft mewl and his eyes fluttered some. His head lolled to the side as he arched, his hands falling away from his lips so that he could release a few short and heated pants.

My eyes fluttered a tiny bit as well. What a lovely picture he created.. I was almost sure that just watching him touch himself could get me to climax. Or even just listening to him.

I lifted his shirt some more and spread open his legs. His eyes opened into slits when his legs spread. He flushed a tiny bit more, shrinking back into the bed. I smiled a little and let my hand fall away from his chest. I lightly cupped his groin. He arched, gasping sharply. He was hard. "Here, right?" I smirked a little, my eyes closing a fraction.

His legs closed and trapped me between them. They didn't curve around me, but rather just rested on my sides. "Mm… S-stop.." he whimpered, nibbling his lip some more.

"Stop what?" I questioned, lifting his shirt up some more. My hand abandoned his groin and traveled back up to his now bare chest. I gently pinched both buds in between my fingers.

"Nya~" he gasped out, then blushed darker. "I-…" he closed his eyes tightly.

"Stop what, Ritsuka?" I asked quietly while pressing my lips to his navel.

"I-…" He didn't finish again, biting down on his lip. "Nn… S-stop.. T-taking your t-time…" he murmured out finally and buried his face in his hands.

I blinked. My lips curved up some and I laughed silently. "Ritsuka, you really are the cutest thing," I said, letting my tongue flicker down into the crevice of his navel.

His body made a quick jerking motion upwards. "N-aah~" he sighed out softly.

I continued and lightly bit down on a piece of flesh. I started suckling lightly on his belly. It seemed to be very sensitive. I could feel his abdominal muscles convulsing beneath my lips as my tongue traced the sensitive skin over and over, combined with my suckling motions. His legs tightened around my sides, me being the only thing keeping them from shutting. "Ritsuka, is there anywhere else you want me to touch with my tongue?" I questioned, wanting to hear Ritsuka ask me himself.

"S-Soubi you're such a… an ass…" he muttered shyly, and I laughed in silence.

I ignored it. "Perhaps where my fingers are?" I asked quietly, running my thumbs over the tips of his hardened nipples.

He gasped out softly. "Y…" He blushed darkly.

This was too cute. I didn't really care for an answer at the moment. I moved my lips to one of the buds and ran my tongue over it quickly before blowing on it. He moaned out in silence. He murmured a couple of words that I didn't quite catch. "What was that? I didn't hear you," I said.

"Mm.." He flushed. He just couldn't seem to get his words out today. "More, please," he murmured out, looking at me with hazy, half lidded eyes.

My forehead pressed against his bare chest. I let out a heavy breath against his skin. This really was wearing on me. I wanted him, but him pleading for it was almost too much to bear. "We're.. A little overdressed for the occasion," I whispered quietly against his skin, which appeared to give him goose bumps.

I looked up to him. He was looking up towards the bed post, but I could see his red cheeks still. "Sit up," I said, not waiting for a reply. I pulled him up and tore his shirt away from him.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around himself, looking down towards his lap. I smiled and nuzzled his hair, pushing him back onto his back. He turned his upper body onto it's side, arms still covering his chest. I gave his side a quick lick. He gasped softly, his body seeming to react on it's own and jolt away from the sudden, wet touch. I slowly started removing his pants as well, as soon as I was able to loosen the grip of his legs.

His legs fell open after a bit. Ritsuka arched his hips up to make the removal of his pants easier. I discarded them off the side of the bed and then pealed down his underwear. He hissed quietly as the underwear slid over his erection. I smirked and leaned own. I kissed the tip of his member softly, and he seemed to melt beneath me; his whole body went limp.

I felt my body going overly hot and started to remove my jacket and shirt. I saw Ritsuka's ears press against his head, cheeks darkening again after having just cooled down a little. I grimaced at the hardness I was just now noticing. 'It's going to be painful to take off my pants,' I thought. (A/N: And then Russle laughed at Soubi. XD)

I quickly leaned down and gave Ritsuka a kiss before moving back up and starting to slowly remove my pants and underwear at the same time. I shuddered blissfully as the cold air touched my hardened self. I kicked my pants and underwear to a point where they draped off the side of the bed. "God.. Ritsuka," I murmured out, then leaned back over him.

He flushed darker when I said his name. "S-Soubi," he murmured in response, and I chuckled quietly.

I ran my lips lightly over his temple and then turned his head some. I captured his lips again and ran my tongue through. His tongue shyly brushed against mine, almost desperate for attention. I hummed softly into the kiss, shifting and shuddering softly as our groins pressed against each other. Ritsuka mewled quietly and rocked back against me. I let out a low, delighted moan. "Ritsuka," I murmured as soon as I broke the kiss. "You're making it difficult for me to control myself," I warned.

Ritsuka responded with a soft flush appearing on his cheeks. I ran my hand down from his leg and had it stopped at his butt, giving a light squeeze. He arched a tiny bit, letting out a surprised gasp. I moved my fingers in, then watched for his reaction as my finger tips brushed against his sweetly puckered entrance. He tensed up slightly, and I paused them, just lightly pressing one finger tip against his hole. He nibbled his lip. "Nn… D-don't… Go slow," he murmured out, looking off to the side, unsure.

My lips curved up. I leaned down and gently bit down on his ear. It tried to shrink back against his head, but I prevented such a thing from happening. I slowly pressed the first digit in. He made small noise of discomfort, and I gave a light suck on the tip of his fuzzy ear. He shifted some, mewling out a sound in between pain and pleasure. I lightly started massaging the muscles inside. I felt him loosen just a tiny bit around my finger, then added a second.

"Nn~! S-stop for a se-..cond.." He choked out, panting quietly.

I stopped the fingers as requested. I released his ear. My lips traveled down, brushing over his forehead, then breaking contact with his skin and returning when I pressed them against his wind pipe. I heard Ritsuka sigh softly, then noticed his head tip back some. I let my tongue roll over it, and he drew in a quick breath, trying to tip his head back more. I hummed softly against his neck and continued down. He whimpered when I passed his nipples. I thought briefly that maybe he wanted me to pay attention to them more than his belly. Of course, it wasn't his belly I was going for.

A third finger slipped passed the tight ring of muscles to join the other two digits. I spread them slowly, stretching him. He mewled out painfully, going to close his legs. I pushed them open again. "Ritsuka…" I murmured quietly, almost to myself. But his ears flickered, so I knew he heard me.

I gave a quick, light lick to the rosy tip of his member. He let out a sudden gasp, and his hips arched into me. I smirked a tiny bit taking the head into my mouth and starting to lightly suck it. He mewled out silently; I could tell he was trying his best to be quiet. I pulled away slowly. "Ritsuka, you needn't be so quiet," I said, the took it back into my mouth while shifting the fingers inside of him.

He gasped out loudly, arching. His hands came down and tangled themselves in my hair. I loved the way his hands felt. I spread the fingers out again inside of him while taking in a little more and giving light sucks. He moaned out, softly still. I hummed lowly around him, and he arched his back and bucked up. "S-Soubi!' he gasped out loudly. I loved how sensitive he was to this new form of touch.

I gave a few more light suckles while shifting my fingers around some more. I pressed the bundle deeper into him. He arched a tiny bit, letting out a whining mewl. "S-Soubi… Nngah~!" He moaned out, arching off the bed and into my mouth.

My head moved lower, and I hummed. I covered the unreachable part of his member with my hand and started caressing him with my tongue and fingers. His breaths came out in rough pants. I could practically feel him starting to lose himself.

I suddenly felt myself start to tremble. This really was starting to wear on me. Slowly, I sat up. He whimpered when my mouth left his member. "Nnya~" he mewled out, his back still arched off the bed to give me a full view of his raised and blooming rose buds.

I groaned quietly. "Ritsuka.. You're so sexy," I murmured, clamping my lips over his nipple.

He gasped and mewled. I removed the three fingers slowly from his tight ring of muscles. He made a small sound of protest, obviously enjoying the fingers. He whimpered and pressed back. Or tried at least. He sat up, my mouth leaving his nipples. I leaned over him, placing my arms on either side of his head. I pressed the head of my swollen member against his entrance. I felt it twitch against my head, and I felt my cheeks warm a tiny bit. "Ritsuka," I whispered into the fuzzy appendage that was his ear. "Hold still and stay calm for me while I do this." Carefully, I pushed myself into him. I ignored the whimpers of pain until I was fully sheathed.

His legs slowly wound around me. I bit my lip to keep from slamming into his cute little ass then. I shook. "Ritsuka, you make it so hard for me to control myself," I whispered to him, nuzzling his cheek.

Ritsuka's cheeks were warm. His face was probably blood red by now. I felt his hips arch a little, making the tight muscles around me shift and clench a tiny bit. I groaned softly to him, then moved out half way and slammed back in. He let out a soft noise that stopped and died in his throat. But I still heard it. I kissed his wind pipe gently and he noticeably shuddered. "Can I.. Move more, Ritsuka?" I grunted out almost painfully. He was so tight..

I felt him give a hesitant nod. He was so cute… I pulled out about half way, then slowly slid myself back in quickly, eager to find the warmth again. He gave a short gasp that tickled my ear. It was so warm inside of him…

I continued these quick movements, letting out quiet groans every so often. "Ritsuka, it's so warm inside," I moaned out softly. I was sure he was blushing at least ten times more now.

My hips quickly bucked back. I paused, tensing when I heard him let out a surprised yelp. "Ritsuka…?" I murmured, pulling back and looking down at him.

He was covering his mouth, looking to the side. His cheeks were dyed a crimson red. I blinked, and then a tiny smirk found it's way to my lips. I made a quick movement back into him, feeling the tip of my length press against his sweet spot. He let out a soft, muffled, "Mm!"

I gave a quick smile, bucking my hips foreword and crashing into that spot again. He arched beneath me, making me press more on the spot. I let out a low moan into his ear. "Ritsuka… Soon…" I murmured, wrapped my arms around his arches form.

His hands made their way through my hair, his arms finding their way and wrapping around the back of my neck. He held on tightly, like his life depended on it. I thrusted into him again. He let out a sharp moan: "Nyaa~!"

Suddenly, with a quick jerking motion, I came inside of him. His form shuddered as he released on the small gap between our stomachs. I slowly pulled back, his arms loosening after a bit. I looked down at him, then smiled. He was fast asleep. Slowly I pulled out of him with a quiet shudder. I pulled the corner of the blanket over and cleaned his belly off with it. I then pulled the entire blanket over him. He curled, and I chuckled softly, taking my place beside him. He curled up to my chest a little. I petted his hair some, content with the position.

"Good night, Ritsuka," I murmured into his soft ear. "I love you."

**A/N: DONE! 6 pages exactly.**


End file.
